


Only a game

by CelestialBubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBubble/pseuds/CelestialBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has agreed to go out with his friends and play a simple game of laser tag, but he never expected to be last alive on his team against the other team. Now it's just him and Marinette against each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a game

**Author's Note:**

> This is written because a friend decided to send me a text talking about OTP's and suggested it would be great for Adrien and Marinette. T^T When your friends know you too well.

Adrien sucked in a breath when he heard the soft buzz and the bright light that meant his last team member had been hit. He gulped as he realized it was now one on one, team green no longer has the advantage of numbers. He gripped his gun tighter and stuck close to the wall as he maneuvered towards the entrance. Why had he agreed to this?!

A soft chuckle came from his left and he swung around gun aimed high. All he was met with was the soft light of the ceilings. The area was so dark he could only see from that little glow ahead of him; Adrien belatedly begrudged his lack of night vision in his regular form. Chat would have had a ball in this arena, Adrien not so much.  
He started walking staying close to the wall. Oh where, oh where could his fellow classmate be hiding? He rarely got to go out with his friends like this and he desperately wanted to win for their sake. The sound of running feet came from behind and Adrien raced to keep up. There! She had to be there.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

Her soft voice carried through the air and easily brought her taunt toward him. Now that should have been something he said, since when did Marinette play around like this? Was she always so playful? Usually she could barely get a legible sentence out around him and now she was teasing him. He liked this side of Marinette better; it felt more like who she really was.

Finally he saw her, her gun pointed at his chest. His own already aimed for her chest as well. She lowered her gun and Adrien frowned. He didn’t move as she stepped closer. Soon she was very close, too close. She smiled and leaned even closer. Her perfume peppered the air along with a soft smell of her sweat. A smell that Adrien found he recognized, but he couldn’t fathom why. Her eyes glittered with the soft light flecks of lighter blue usually lost in their dark ocean depths. Eyes that called to Adrien’s heart, but again it should only flutter like this for his Ladybug. He gulped suddenly very unsure about all this.

Her lips were so very close if he leaned just a little further down they’d meet his own. He nearly did, he was on the brink of doing just that when suddenly a bright light filled the hall and a soft buzz came from his vest. Adrien stared in surprise as Marinette bounded away a grin reminiscent of the Cheshire cat on her lips. She was good, oh so very good.


End file.
